Their Future
by WishforBooth
Summary: Here is the continuation to my previous story,Their Choice.As previously stated, I own nothing,I just like to play with the characters occasionally. This picks up where Their choice ended.Booth and Bones start their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed my first story. It meant a lot, all of your kind words. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I will try to update as quickly as possible, but with the kids out of school and all home, it may be a while in between chapters. This is the continuation of Their Choice. We pick up in the hospital where the last one left off. If you haven't read the previous story, you may want to as this one may be confusing without it. I hope you enjoy it and as always please review.

Chapter 1

Scion Continued.

~Booth~

The nurses came into the room shortly after our makeshift family left for the night .

My wife, of course, grumbled at the notion of having to put Christine back in her crib.

The nurse very calmly and rationally informed Bones that it was against hospital policy for a newborn to sleep in the same bed with someone else.

Bones very calmly handed Christine over to me and informed the nurse that her father would be putting her to bed.

Making my way back over to Bones, I moved the crib closer to the side of her bed.

I climbed in next to her and gathered her in my arms with a kiss to her temple.

My wife glared at the nurse, almost daring her to say something.

She could be territorial when she wants to be.

Especially since this was the nurse that had blatantly flirted with me when we first arrived at the hospital.

She doesn't like to share.

For all of her talk of how humans aren't monogamous beings she is completely unwilling to share me.

Not that I would ever be willing to share her either.

She turns into a Bones not unlike a momma bear protecting her den.

I love every minute of it.

~Bones~

Logically, I know, Nurse Sara has been assigned to our room, but that doesn't mean I have to like her...right?

When Seeley and I first came to the hospital, I forced him to park with me in the car and then walk in with me.

No matter how much he grumbled about it, he agreed.

I wasn't ready for him to leave my side even for a few minutes.

When I told him that, he smiled and leaned over and kissed me before pulling as quickly as possible into the nearest spot.

After parking the car, my husband ran around and opened my door.

He placed his arm around my back and helped me get out of the car.

I have learned how to appreciate these little gestures even though they are unnecessary and completely alpha-male in nature.

It is Seeley's way of showing his love and devotion to me.

We slowly made our way into the lobby of the maternity section of the hospital.

As I told the nurse my name and that I was in labor, I noticed that my husband was frantically looking through my tote bag, clearly distressed.

"Honey, what are you looking for?"

'Did we bring an outfit to bring our baby home in? I can't remember.'

"Yes, we did. It's in my suitcase. Relax Seeley we have a while until the baby is born."

For the first hour we were at the hospital he was extremely restless.

It would have annoyed me a lot, had it not been quite so endearing.

Thinking along these lines reminds me how he reacted when I told him I was pregnant.

It had been about three weeks since our wedding.

I was supposed to get my period a week ago and it still hadn't come, not to mention that I was feeling nauseous almost daily.

Before lunch, I walked to the drugstore and bought a test.

I also did my own blood test at the lab.

The over the counter urine test came three to a pack.

I knew it was a bit of, as Seeley would put it, overkill, but I went ahead and took all three tests.

In all, I had taken 4 tests total.

All four came back clearly positive.

My husband came by about an hour later to take me to lunch.

I couldn't stop smiling at him.

~Booth~

Thinking back to when I found out Bones was pregnant, I can't help but grin.

I had gone to the lab to pick up my wife for lunch.

She was sitting on the sofa in her office just looking at her lap smiling softly.

I cleared my throat as I entered so that I wouldn't startle her.

"Hey angel. What's up?"

'The ceiling, and above that the roof.'

I chuckled and then told her I meant what's going on.

She gave me her look that shows that she is storing the information for future use.

For the first time, I noticed she was holding something.

It looked like a pregnancy test.

"Bones? What are you holding?" I asked with a hint of hesitation in my voice.

'Booth, I'm... I'm pregnant.' She answered slowly and softly.

I was so stunned that I couldn't even say anything.

I felt my smile slowly creep across my face.

Braking out of my stupor, I made it over to her in one step.

I pulled her up into my arms and crashed my mouth into hers while wrapping my arms tightly around my wife.

'Booth?'

I pulled back far enough to look at her face.

"Yes, Angel?"

'Are you sure you're alright with this? I mean it happened much quicker than I'm sure you thought it would.'

"Temperance, listen to me carefully...ok?"

At her nod, I continued working to assure her of my commitment to us.

"Temperance, I love you, and even though you just told me a moment ago, I already love our baby."

At her expression, I knew she wanted to correct me and tell me that it wasn't a baby yet, just a fetus or a cluster of cells.

"I know scientifically it isn't a baby yet, but it is our baby. You are going to be the best mom. I see how you are with Parker, and your nieces. This baby is going to have the most amazing mother, and a father that would do anything to keep them safe and happy. Yes, this happened very quickly as we haven't even been married a month yet. But on the other hand, look at how our entire romantic relationship has evolved. We went from being just work partners to partners in every sense of the word. Less than a month later, we were engaged and two weeks after that we were married. This is the perfect timetable for us. We've never done anything "normal" when it comes to our relationship, why should this be any different. Our baby will have so much love not just from us but from our whole family as well. We will get through anything that life throws at us as long as we are together."

Bones started crying silently and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you o.k. now?"

At her nod, I dropped a kiss to her temple and pulled her in closer to my body.

We just stood there with our arms around each other for a moment.

We only pulled apart with Angela clearing her throat and and added ' Well, hello Agent Studly'

I pulled back from my wife a bit, but kept her in my arms.

"Hi, Angela. Bones are you ready for lunch?"

She nodded and I let her out of my arms to go and gather her things, so that we could head out.

We had a lot to discuss, but I couldn't wait for this discussion.

I've been waiting a long time for us to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who is still showing an interest in this story. I'm sorry I've been absent for so long. My grandmother was very ill and I was taking care of her and my boys at the same time. I got really sick and found out I was pregnant with our first daughter after three little boys. Between dealing with the death of my much beloved 98 year old grandmother, a pregnancy, and three little boys, I was too overwhelmed to write. Please enjoy this story and I will try to update as often as I can. It makes me laugh to think that my youngest two children were both born in the process of writing my first two stories. I'll stop my rambling. Enjoy and as always please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I just borrow the characters and make them do what I want occasionally.

Chapter 2

Progenitor

~Booth~

We were ready to spend the next 24 hours, with the help of the hospital staff, trying to rest as much as possible while getting to know our beautiful baby girl.

She was like her daddy in two ways I could tell immediately.

She was immediately calmed by being in her mother's arms.

Plus she already has my huge appetite.

She looks like her gorgeous mother.

Auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

When I mentioned that she has her mother's eyes, Bones crinkled her nose at me and said all babies eyes are blue Booth.

As true as that may be, not every baby has eyes the exact same shade of blue as my wife.

I know I will never be able to tell my little girl no.

She looks too much like my gorgeous wife, heaven knows I can't refuse her anything.

If you had told me two years ago, that Bones and I would be married and the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl, I would have sent you to Sweets, as your sanity would be in question.

I have never been so happy to be wrong in my life.

I break out of my musing to look at my family. My angel is looking at our daughter with this complete look of love and awe. I will never forget this moment, as long as I live.

I know Bones would disagree and say that I have no way of promising that. That I have no way of knowing if I will have dementia when I am older. I know in my heart that I will never, even with dementia, forget this day.

When Parker was born, Rebecca barely agreed to let me in the room, let alone hold her hand the whole time.

Bones, on the other hand, refused to let go of my hand the entire time. I was actually afraid she had broken my hand a few times.

Watching my beautiful wife usher our new baby into this world made me look at her with a whole new level of love and adoration.

I smiled as I walked over to my angel. I kissed her forehead and told her that I would be right back. I just wanted to tell everyone about our new little miracle.

I couldn't help but chuckle as Bones just nodded without taking her eyes off of our daughter.

I stepped out into the hall and was immediately engulfed into a huge hug by Angela and Hodgins.

~Angela~

There was no denying the gorgeous smile on Agent Hunky's face.

I raced Jack over to the new dad, throwing my arms around him as soon as I reached his side.

"Well, how are they?"

As he began to babble about Bren and their new daughter, I couldn't help but think about where we were a year ago.

~Hodgins~

As I watched Booth make his way out of the double doors, I couldn't help but chuckle a little at his face and at Angie's reaction.

She of course let out an ear piercing squeal and dragged me with her as she ran towards our favorite agent.

He looked incredibly exhausted but happier than I had ever seen anyone look. That includes how he and Dr. B looked on their wedding day.

He couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he talked about their new daughter and showed us her picture.

I do have to admit that she is gorgeous...not surprisingly.

~Max~

I watched my son-in-law make his way through the double doors and couldn't help but reminisce about making that very same journey when my little girl was born.

I can't believe my Tempe is a mom now. She will struggle with certain aspects, like the lack of control, but with Booth by her side, she will be the best mom.

~Russ~

Wow, Tempe is a mom. I remember when my dad and I thought she would never realize how much she needed Booth.

I look over and see my dad chocking back tears. Our Tempe is has changed so much in a year.

~Caroline~

I am so glad that these two crazy people found each other. I was about to start knocking heads together... or just find a reason to lock them in a cell together.

~Booth~

"I have a daughter! She is gorgeous and perfect. 7 lbs, 8 oz. Auburn hair and blue eyes. She looks just like her gorgeous mom. Temperance is amazing. She refused drugs, saying women had given birth without the help of numbing substances for centuries and she would too. Mom and baby are both doing well and resting. You guys can come back in an hour. I just want her to rest for a bit."

I took a breath.

I was surprised I got all of that out without crying.

I have two kids now.

Parker who was sitting back by Max got up and ran over to me.

~Parker~

I have a baby sister!

I will take such good care of her and not let any one hurt her...ever.

I wonder if my mom will let me stay at my dad's more now... I hope so.

~Booth~

I turned to look at Angela and Max who were standing next to each other.

"We named her Christine Angela Booth. After the two most important women in Bones' life."

As soon as I finished my sentence, Angela started crying.

"I'm going to head back now. Give us an hour and then you guys can come in. Room 447"

I walked back through the double doors.

Opening the door to our room, I notice that my angel is still staring at our daughter.

"She's not going anywhere, angel. Everyone is so happy for us. They send their love and I told them to come visit in an hour. I figured you might be ready to share Christine by then."

My wife patted the bed next to her with a gorgeous smile on her face.

I climbed in to bed with her, and wrapped my arms around her and Christine.

I rested my hand on her little, perfect back and watched her breathe these perfect tiny little breaths.

I relaxed into the pillows and the two most important females in my life in my arms.

The adrenaline I had been running on was fading fast, I felt myself beginning to fall asleep.

I shifted us all to a more comfortable position and let sleep come.

~Parker~

We slowly made our way down the hall to room 447.

I can't wait to meet my sister.

I already have my camera out ready to take her picture.

As Grandpa Max slowly opens the door, I see my dad and Bones asleep on the bed holding my new sister.

I sneak over to the bed quickly, but quietly, and snap a picture of them.

Angela looks at me at grins while giving me a thumbs up.

~Booth~

I sense a presence in the room and wake up.

Opening my eyes, I see my son first.

I turn my head and see the rest of our family.

Max, Russ, Amy, Hailey, Emma, Caroline, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Rebecca, Pops, Jared, and Padme are all standing there smiling at us.

The nurse walks in and sees the large number of people in our room.

"I'm sorry but it is family only."

I smile at her and then at my angel as I hear her softly whisper.

"They are our family."

Truer words were never spoken.


	3. Chapter 3 Incipience

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delays in uploading new material. Life has been beyond challenging this last year. Thank you for your patience and continued interest in this story. I'm not going to bore you with details about what has been going on, as it isn't necessary. Thank you for the reviews and favorites so far. To the one person who asked why I changed the name, the only thing I changed was the middle name. The first name was always Christine. I just changed the middle so that it was actually the same as it is on the the show. Other than that, the name remained unchanged. I didn't do a whole lot of editing before I uploaded so hopefully, there will not be too many mistakes. I'm hoping to upload a little quicker than I have been as of late. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and as always please review.

Chapter 3

Incipience

~Booth~

We were just waiting on the discharge paperwork, before we could head home.

Parker decided to stay with us this morning and then come home with us when we leave with Christine.

He is already so protective of her and loved being around her and giggles when she coos at him.

Bones is itching to leave and is driving all of the nurses crazy with her refusal to let them take the baby out of the room and back to the nursery.

She is also being her usual stubborn self and anytime they offer to help her with anything including when the lactation specialist came in.

She said that women figured out for years how to nurse their children without some lady telling them how to.

To her credit, the specialist just smiled and told me to let her know if we ran into any problems.

My angel is such a natural with our daughter.

I, to be honest, was expecting her to be hesitant when it came to handling a newborn.

She is more comfortable than I am.

~Bones~

I will never understand, no matter how many times Seeley or I are in the hospital, why it takes so long to be discharged.

I just want to get Christine home and settled into our normal routine.

I love that Parker has decided to stay here with us.

He is such a credit to his father and I love having him around Christine, as it is important that they bond in these early days.

'Seeley?'

My husband is sitting at the small table in the room playing some card game with Parker that I don't entirely understand.

It seems to me that they are just throwing down cards and then attempting to have their hand land first on the pile when a certain card is dropped.

As they are having a good time and keeping the volume low for a napping Christine, I have no complaints.

I love watching Booth with our children.

I may not have given birth to Parker, but I love him just like I love Christine.

As far as I am concerned he is my son.

When I said his name he said pause and then looked over at me.

'Do you have any idea what is taking so long? I am ready to leave. I just want to get Christine home and into our routine as soon as possible.'

~Booth~

I just smiled at the question my angel asked and then told her that I would go ask.

I asked Parker to clean up the cards and start packing up everything in the room for me.

I kissed my wife on the forehead before leaving the room.

As I walked to the nurses station, I kept the smile on my face.

I love that woman so much.

'Excuse me.'

I said as I arrived at the nurses station.

Nurse Sara made her way over with a big grin.

As she was asking her usual what can I do for you question, Parker made his way over to me.

He mentioned that Bones wanted to make sure that the car seat was properly installed.

She had noticed that the carrier wasn't in the room.

~Sara~

I will never understand how someone as handsome and warm as Agent Booth ended up with someone like Dr. Temperance Brennan.

As his adorable son Parker walked over, I couldn't help but notice the grin on the Agent's face at the sight of his son.

I was a little thrown by the reference to Bones though.

'Bones?'

~Parker~

Nurse Sara was at the nurse desk when I walked to my dad's side with Bones' request.

She repeated Bones after I said it sounding confused.

'Yes, she is a Forensic Anthropologist and she works for the Jeffersonian here in D.C. My dad has called her Bones as long as he has known her and that is what I call her as too. Dad, what do you want me to tell Bones? She is ready to take my sister home.'

I didn't like the way Nurse Sara was looking at my dad.

She was looking at my dad in the same way that Uncle Hodgins used to look at Aunt Angela.

~Booth~

I gave my son an answer that I knew would appease my wife.

I saw that my son was starting to be protective of our little family as well and it made me chuckle as he walked back to our room.

"Sara, is there anyway that we can speed up the discharge process my wife and children are ready to get home?"

~Sara~

I was hoping to drag the discharge process out as long as possible to keep that gorgeous man around here longer.

I guess that isn't an option.

"Your son is adorable, and is going to be just as handsome as his daddy when he is all grown up" I said in a last ditch effort to flirt with him.

~Booth~

Sara's last comment made me a little uncomfortable.

Sure, one could say that she was simply saying it to be nice.

Based on the way she looked at me as she said it, I doubted that.

"Thanks. He's a great kid and my wife has been a big influence on who he is now."

I replied specifically saying wife versus Bones or Temperance.

All of a sudden I heard the all too familiar,

'Hey there Agent Stud Muffin!'

I turned and saw Angela and Hodgins making their way towards me.

~Angela~

"Hey there Agent Stud Muffin!"

As soon as we got off of the elevator we saw Booth standing at the nurse's station.

"Is everything ok?"

~Hodgins~

"Is the good doctor ok? Is there anything we can do to help?"

Booth didn't look worried.

In actuality he looked annoyed.

~Booth~

I hugged the overly friendly artist and gave

Hodgins a guy hug.

"Everyone is fine. Can you guys actually go and keep my wife occupied while I see if I can speed up the discharge process a bit? She's going a little stir crazy and most likely driving Parker insane in the process."

~Angela~

I watched the little twiggy nurse looking at Booth with interest and very quickly made up my mind what needed to happen.

"Why don't you go in there with your wife and I will see what I can do. Sometimes these things just need a woman's touch. And take my husband with you."

As the two men made their way back down the hallway, I turned to the nurse.

"Sara is it?"

At her hesitant nod, I continued.

"Now, I know that it can be hectic as a nurse, but you and I both know that you try and get people discharged as quickly as possible. When I called their room a little over an hour ago, Brennan was saying that she was just waiting for you to come back with the proper paperwork for their family to go home. Now that is my sister's husband that you are drooling over. He is too nice to ever say anything to you about it. I, however, are not. Please do not make me go to the director of nurses because you are not being professional. Now do we have an understanding?"

I said all of this to her a fairly condescending tone.

At her little nod I continued.

"Good, now I expect to see you back in their room either with the paperwork or a suitable explanation as to why it isn't ready within five minutes or else I will be contacting your boss."

I didn't give her a chance to reply.

I just turned on my heel and made my way to their room.

As I walked in all four cognizant heads popped up and looked at me.

"She'll be in here within five minutes."

Sure enough, not even two minutes later, Sara walked in the room.

~Bones~

"Finally. That seemed to take an exorbitant amount of time. Can I just sign whatever I need to sign saying that you are no longer responsible for the safety and well being of myself and Christine and get out of here?"

I knew once Seeley told me that Angela was talking to the nurse, we would be out of here quickly.

"Hey Park, do you want to help me figure out what we are going to take your sister home in? Honey, can you grab my bag for me?"

I asked directing the last statement at my husband.

As both Booth males, headed my way the nurse started talking to me about the paperwork and showing me where I needed to sign.

As I signed the correct areas and handed the clipboard back to her, she informed me that an orderly would be down with a wheelchair soon.

She thanked me for signing the paperwork and congratulated us on the birth of our daughter again.

I gave her a nod and immediately turned my attention to Parker.

He had gotten out the three outfits that we had brought with us.

"What do you think Parker?"

Seeley placed Christine gently on the bed in front of my tickling her belly as he did so.

~Parker~

I'm so happy that dad married Bones.

When she asked me which outfit I got excited, even though I am a boy and we don't normally get excited about things like that.

I picked the one that had little skulls and crossbones on it.

Dad had picked it up one day.

When Bones smiled and went to pick it up, my dad ruffled my hair.

I glared at him, which made him give me a silly face.

I may not be a little kid anymore but it still made me laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

~Booth~

Bones was finishing up putting the tiny little romper on Christine when the orderly entered the room.

With everyone grabbing all of the bags and remaining flowers and gifts, we were able to very quickly leave the room and head down to the car.

Bones and I have both been in the hospital enough that we know it is procedure to leave in a wheelchair when you have had to spend the night in the hospital or have had a major medical procedure.

Once we made it down the elevator to the front doors, I walked ahead to go and grab the car.

Pulling into the circle, I jumped out to help load everything and everyone into the car.

I carefully lifted Christine into my arms and placed her into the carseat very softly.

I buckled her in completely, before making sure that all of the straps were pulled nice and tightly, making sure my little princess was nice and secure.

I turned to help Bones into the car, stopping when I noticed that Parker was already doing that.

I am so proud of my little man.

Angela and Hodgins gave us quick hugs and helped put everything else in the cargo area of the suv before telling me that they would see us at our house.

I thanked them again and shut all of the doors to the car, after checking Christine's harness again.

I got into the driver's seat, looking at my wife and children as I did so.

I sent a quick thank you to the heavens, for blessing me with my beautiful family.

I smiled at Bones, and reached over to steal a quick kiss before we started the drive home.

I took a deep breath, as I started to drive forward.

The best is yet to come.


End file.
